flintstonejetsonfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Astro and Dino Goes to the movie
Astro and Dino Goes to the movie is a short as a promotion for the episode of The Dino and Astro Show Plot Dino And Astro really excited want to go watch movie theater The Jetsons meet The Flintstones Transcript (Title card with "Astro and Dino Goes to the Movies" on it) (At the Flintstones and Jetsons' house) (Astro and Dino in the room) Astro: Movie time but now let go to see movie dino Dino: Yeah let go see movie theater The Jetsons meet The Flintstones Astro: let go ask George and Fred has Buy Tickets (Astro shake to Dino's hand) (Astro and Dino races downstairs to the living room) Astro: oh George Dino: Fred Astro and Dino: can i go see The Jetsons meet The Flintstones movie George: no you may not Fred: because that movie is rated R! Astro: well i'm going with dino to see it anyway (At the Movies) (Astro and Dino goes inside the Movies) Theater Manager: welcome to the movie theater what movie would you like to see Astro and Dino: The Jetsons meet The Flintstones Theater Manager: you look like dog and dinosaur to see this movie how are you humanoids Astro: we humans i stand Dino: we humans i stand too Theater Manager: i'm sorry but you are dog and dinosaur to see this movie now see a movie that is rated g pg or pg-13 or get out of here Astro and Dino: well then i will sneak into the movie instead! (When Astro and Dino Snuck into the theater) Movie announcer: the movie will start in any minutes. hope you enjoy! Astro and Dino: it starting (x5) (a few minutes later...) (Astro and Dino laughing at movie) Astro: This movie is so funny dino Dino: yeah that was funny i like this funny Astro: my best friends george and your best friends fred will never know about this! Dino: i am going to see the rest of this movie! Moviegoer: sir we have a child in an R-rated movie! (a few seconds later...) Astro and Dino: this movie is so awesome! Theater Manager: hey what are you 2 of you doing in this movie i already told you that you are dog and dinosaurs to see this movie! get out of here i am calling your friend george and fred Astro and Dino: what are you talking about i am old enough to see this movie!!! Theater Manager: that it you two better leave this movie right or i'm calling the police! Astro: find the movie is not fun then Dino: Yeah (Astro and Dino leave movie) (back at home) George: ASTRO Fred: DINO George: (Yell) I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SAW THE THE JETSONS MEETS THE FLINTSTONES! Fred: yeah two of you (Astro and Dino in the upstairs room) Astro: I WANTED TO SEE THAT MOVIE! PLEASE DON'T GROUND ME ANYMORE! Dino: yeah astro telling you George: Because you saw an r-rated film at the movies you are grounded for 2 month you guys with no tv and no video games! Fred: NOW COME DOWNSTAIRS IT'S TIME FOR YOUR BEATING!!!! Astro and Dino: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! YOU GROUNDED ME BECAUSE I WANTED TO GO TO THE MOVIES!!! NO! NO! NOW I'LL NEVER SEE ANY GOOD MOVIES!!! (Astro and Dino beats up by George and Fred, as the short ends)